1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a developing device, an image carrier unit having the developing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, a developing device includes a developer carrier, a first developer containing chamber, a second developer containing chamber, a first inflow section, a second inflow section, a first conveyance member and a second conveyance member. The developer carrier rotates while carrying a developer on a surface thereof. The first developer containing chamber contains the developer to be supplied to the developer carrier. The second developer containing chamber has a bottom face disposed at a position lower, in a gravitational direction, than a bottom face of the first developer containing chamber. The first inflow section allows the developer to flow from the second developer containing chamber into the first developer containing chamber. The second inflow section allows the developer to flow from the first developer containing chamber into the second developer containing chamber. The first conveyance member is disposed in the first developer containing chamber and conveys the developer contained in the first developer containing chamber in a first developer conveyance direction going from the first inflow section toward the second inflow section. The second conveyance member that is disposed in the second developer containing chamber and conveys the developer contained in the second developer containing chamber in a second developer conveyance direction going from the second inflow section toward the first inflow section. The second developer containing chamber is formed so that in a range corresponding to the first inflow section, an area of a cross section, perpendicular to the second developer conveyance direction, of the second developer containing chamber decreases along the second developer conveyance direction.